Dark Promises
by BrokenDragon
Summary: Sometimes strong feelings can develope into dangerous obessions and people end up getting hurt. Kikumaru Eiji is about to find out how dangerous it can be. Now rated T!
1. Prologue: Promise Made

This is my first POSTED Tennis no Ohjisama fandom. I decided to post this seeing the very slight rise in more angst fanfiction for this anime/manga. My favorite character is Kikumaru Eiji so he is going to the my focus of all angst and torture. I'm evil, I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. The end.

Warnings: Do you know the definiation of **OBSESSION**? No warnings in this charpter since is is just the prolouge! Though, it is very short.

Flames are welcomed.

**Title:** _Dark Promises_

I will have held you  
I will have kissed you  
I will have claimed you  
You will be mine  
I will have loved you  
Wrong or right  
I will have your heart  
You will be mine  
**-Faith Hill, "You will be Mine"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hooded figure hid amoungest the trees and bushes on the school grounds of Seishun Gakuen, commonly know as Seigaku. His attention was directed to the tennis courts, where a doubles pratice game was going on. Oh, he was not watching the same, but instead his attention was focused on a single player.

A acrobatic red head, with cat-like reflexes and a laugh that came from a heart of gold.

This player, the object of his desire his obession.

The figure watched until the game ended with a call from one of the many tennis club members "Golden Pair wins! 6 games to 4!"

The object of his desire and his partner clapped hands together in a 'highfive,' he then went over to the other pair, pulling on the brim of the hat on the head of the shorter and younger opponant, team mate and many would possibly say, friend.

"Oi! Ochibi, cheer up! You can't win all the time, espically against the Golden Pair, nya!" He turned his head to look over his sholder, "Isn't that right Oishi?" He called to his tennis partner and best friend, a large smile on his face. The boy with the slicked back hair, simply smiled and walked over to his partner, this other Regular members following him, joining in the middle of the court.

The hooded figure, pulled on the edges of the hood on his heavy black jacket, hiding his face even more but not the smirk that rested on his lips, he turned to leave before taking another longing look, but certainly not the last, at the boy who had been his obession for so long.

"Kikumaru Eiji," He said, licking his lips, as the names left them, as if wanting to taste it, "you will be mine."

_And that is a promise._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: It's short, I know. But it is just the prolouge. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!


	2. Part One: You belong to me

**Part One of Dark Promises.**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING….! Sexual situation in the chapter of the "solo" nature. Understand what I mean? Masturbation! Nothing to detailed or graphic. But, thought I should warn ya'll. **

I watched my sweet angel from a far. I've always watched him this way, for many months.

_But, soon…I will not hide in the shadows anymore, my koibito._

Sitting in the far back corner of a fast food restaurant, while he was sitting near the front in a large booth, looking out the large glass window. I watched him as he watched the city out front his large beautiful eyes searching for something…

_Better not be someone. He's mine and only mine._

Suddenly he made a sound, almost a squeal, and his eyes lit up as a smile seemed to overtake his face. The doors to the restaurant opened as more people came in, not just any people. But, those kids who are nearly always around my angel.

_So, he was waiting for someone. _

My angel stood up, waving at his friends who were making their way to the front counter. "Hoi hoi minna-chan!" He called, grabbing the attention of the customers around him. "Oishi! I already got yours, nya!" He called the slick haired boy over again catching the attention of the people around him.

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"Hehe," He turned as red as his hair, placing his hand behind his head, "Gomen, gomen, nya."

_So, kawaii._

The slicked haired boy, this Oishi, smiled and shook his head and made his way over to Eiji.

Taking sips from my coke, I watched through the tinted glass of my shades as the others made their way over to them, trays of food in hand. I watched as they talked amongst themselves a familiar feeling boiling through my body.

Jealousy. Anger. Lust.

Eiji is mine; no one should be talking to him, looking at him. Only me, he's mine. Mine. Mine. MINE!

I took a deep breath to calm myself and started nibbling on the fries, that had turned cold over the time I had been there; just watching.

The spiked haired boy and the young one, my angel calls "Ochibi", started consuming their food at a fast pace while glaring at each other.

"O-oi, you guys slow down. Or you'll choke nya." My angel, so concerned about others safety. So sweet so kind…so…so…..

"Ha! I win Echizen!" The spiked haired boy cried slamming his hand down onto the table.

"No one said we were racing, Momo-senpai." The boy said, calmly taking a sip from his drink. The other boys and my angel laughed.

He has such a beautiful laugh, a laugh that came from a golden heart.

His golden heart. The heart I must have and will have.

_By any means necessary._

I pushed my seat back, causing a loud noise as it scratched against the hard floor of the restaurant. Ignoring the few stares from people around me, I pulled down on the brim of my hat and stuffed my hands deeply into my pockets, and shooting one last look at the boy I desired so much.

_Soon, my angel. _

_Soon._

_Omae wa ore no mono da, Kikumaru Eiji-kun._

-------------------------------------

"Why does everything turn into a competition with you two?" Oishi asked his two kouhai.

"It doesn't. Momo-senpai, always _assumes_ we're competing."

Eiji rolled his eyes, "Nya, Ochibi-chan, if it isn't you and Momo, its Momo and Kaidoh."

"Fshuu, that baka is always starting things." Kaidoh mumbled taking a bite from him burger.

"What did you call me Mamushi?" Momoshiro stood up, the food in his mouth spraying the food particles at the hissing boy.

"Bakayarō!" Kaidoh stood up, dropping his burger onto the table, his fist clenched. "Trying to start something?"

"Oi! Oi! Yamete!" Eiji tried to get between them, pulling on Kaidohs shoulder who was sitting on the same side of the booth as him.

"Tomorrow you both will run 30 laps around the court." Tezuka finally broke his silence and Eiji let out a sigh of relief as the two boys feuding quickly shut their mouths and sat down.

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou."

Taka-san, coughed clearing his throat, "Ano, would anyone like for me to throw anything away for them?"

"Arigatou, Taka-san." Fuji said as giving the empty containers to him. "Eiji?" the tensai of Seigaku turned his attention towards his friend. "Did you know that man?"

"Nani? What man?"

"A guy that was sitting near the back, he was here before we got here."

"If he was sitting in the back, what would you think I knew him?" Eiji questioned, his eye brow raised.

"Hm, well, he was staring at you the whole time." Fuji said simply, with a slight shrug and went back to paying attention to his unfinished drink.

"Nani?"

"That man with the sun glasses and hat. I noticed him when he stormed out awhile ago." Oishi said, his eyes brows knitted in concern.

"Nya! If he was wearing sunglasses how did you know he was looking at me?"

"You guys noticed him too?" Momoshiro questioned the others.

"How did everyone notice him except me?" Eiji leaned forward placing both hands on the table. Waiting for a answer, but no one was looking at him or talking to him – just speaking amongst themselves.

"By my calculations, at the angle he was sitting and the location of his seat, there is a 100 percent chance he was starring at Kikumaru."

"Oi! Is anyone listening to me!" Eiji waved his hand in front of Inuis face but got no response from him, he just continued to write in his green notebook.

"Did I turn invisible?" He mumbled to himself, slumping down in the booth and let the others talk about what they should be including him in.

_Someone was watching me?_ He thought with a shiver, _How creepy._

"…because of his looks. They are a little exotic, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma was saying.

"Hm." Was Fuji's only reply. _I still do not like it. _The tensais intense blue eyes, starred at the top of his fountain drink, as if willing for it to open. _I have a bad feeling._

---------------------------------

**(Stalkers POV Warning…sexual references here)**

_I'll have him_, was the mantra going through my mind, as I stared at the pictures of him that adorned the dark small room.

Hundreds of pictures of my catlike angel. Pictures of him I obtained from a tennis magazines and the local newspaper. Pictures taken by me, him with his friends laughing, him with his large family eating at a restaurant, him alone walking to school, him….

Oh Kami-sama, his beautiful body, my favorite photograph of him, he was changing at his home on evening when I took this, after hours of waiting and sitting in his neighbors tree. The way he pulled his shirt over his head…his even white skin

Beautiful…

"Ah! E-Eiji!" I gasped as the oh to familiar feeling, the electrical pleasure, ran through my body. Breathing heavily I shut my eyes leaning my head back against the wall behind me, letting the precious photograph fall onto my bed.

I rolled over on my bed and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on my nightstand. I wiped myself clean of my own fluids. This was a everyday thing, more than once a day. I couldn't control myself; my desire for him was too much.

And this, I looked down at my hand grimacing at it, was not satisfying enough, it couldn't control my lust and desire for that red headed boy. Not since I first saw him, with his family during the summer at the beach. His laugh, the way he moved, the way he talked…everything about him drove me insane!

Then he and his family disappeared from that beach and months later I found him again, here in Tokyo. Since then, I've followed him learned everything about him…his likes, dislikes, his habits…everything.

I picked up the phone from my night stand and called his home, a number I knew by heart, a number I dialed many times…

"_Moshi Moshi, nya! Kikumaru residence this is Eiji speaking!"_

Oh, what luck! Hearing his voice, I shut my eyes again and grasped myself.

"_Nya? Anyone there?"_

Oh Eiji do you know how bad I wish it was your hands that were doing this to me? Your mouth, your tight…

"…_I don't know, Otou-chan? Are you sure the phone is okay it was another one of those- click"_

I must have him…I must have him.

-------------------------------

**3rd Person**

"Onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kizutsukenaide Watashi no HAATO wa CHUKU CHUKU shichau noooooooooooo!"1

"Kikumaru-senpai! Onegai, my ears can't take it anymore!" Momshiro cried, watching his senpai was walking on the top of one of the many walls in the residential area of the city.

Eiji stuck his tongue out the at younger boy below him. "Nya, Momo-chan, you know you love my voice."

"What every helps you sleep at night, Kikumaru-senpai, well, my house is down this way. See you tomorrow morning."

"Ja ne, Momo-chan!" Eiji called after the boy, jumping down from the wall gracefully. He continued his destination to his house.

**Eijis POV.**

I looked over at the small canal that was part of the Suwa river (2). I loved this area of the of the suburbs, especially when the sun was setting. I walked over and hopped over the railing, landing gracefully onto the green grass on the other side.

"Onegai onegai chika yoranaide Watashi no o-hana ga HIKU HIKU shichau no!" (3)I began singing again while walking down the slight incline towards the water. I was so beautiful, it just seemed to sparkle and dance and the night bugs were starting to flying around, and the man standing there….

The man?

There was a man wearing all black, standing on the edge of the canal a couple yards away from me. He was looking my way, but I wasn't sure if it was _at_ me.

"Hm, well, he was staring at you the whole time." I recalled Fuji had said earlier. Oh shittama…I cursed under my breath and tried to clam myself. _Don't get paranoid Kikumaru_. I slowly turned around and started walking back the way I came.

_Stay clam, its probably not the same guy, nya! _I tried to make myself laugh, _its not like I have a stalker or…._

The weird phone calls. Missing items. The feeling I was being watched.

Kami-sama! I started walking faster; I didn't want to look behind me to see if he was following. I couldn't hear him, so maybe he- suddenly I was grabbed from behind, a strong iron arm wrapping around my waist, and another came up covering my mouth.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay." The person whispered in my ear, I couldn't fight I couldn't struggle I was feeling weak. My vision blurred and the world in front of me went black, the last thing I heard was my captor's voice saying:

"Omae wa ore no mono da, Eiji…"

_Taskete…._

**Translations**

Kami-sama- God, Higherpower

Bakayarō/baka- stupid, idiot

Omae wa ore no mono da- You belong to me

Mamushi- Viper, snake

Oi- Hey

Minna-chan- everyone

Kawaii- cute, adorable

Gomen- Sorry

Senpai- upperclassman

Kouhai- underclassman

Buchou- captain

Nani- what

Yamete- stop (it)

Cutie Honey OP lyrics

You know the little canal that the guys were at when Kaidoh had amnesia? That's what I'm talking about, of course, that's not its name. Suwa is the name of a lake in Japan.

Cutie Honey again


	3. Part Two: Eiji is Missing

Since they never went into any detail about any ones family (besides Fuji's and Ryouma) I'ma make up family members names. Except Fujiko's sister, her name really is Yumiko.

Kikumaru Eiji

**Mother-** Michiru Kikumaru, 43

**Father-** Masayuki Kikumaru, 46

**Oldest Sister-** Sayaka Kikumaru, 21

**Oldest Brother-** Ichigo Kikumaru, 20

**2nd Brother-** Reiichi Kikumaru, 17

**2nd Sister-** Yuiko Kikumaru, 17

Hawatari Soubi- Kikumaru Michiru's (Michiru Hawatari/Kikumaru) older brother, Eiji's uncle and a Police Sergeant for the Tokyo PD.

(the 2nd oldest siblings are twins, stole the idea from Purified Darkness . )

Um, no one else so far. Oishi, I'm not too sure about his family, so…right now its just his mom and sister.

Oishi Ani- Oishi's little sister, mentioned by his mother in the chapter.

---------------------

I could not sleep, it was already past midnight and I couldn't sleep. My mind would not stop wondering, but it was wondering about nothing. I even started picturing Eiji as a pink cat and Oishi was a woman…a ugly woman, scolding a baby Kaidoh.

Why? Saa… I had no idea.

I turned over on my side, glancing at the digital clock on my night stand; 12:03 am, it read. I sighed and turned back unto my back to stare at my ceiling. It was bland, except for a poster of The Chocolates that Eiji had put up months ago.

"_Now, you can have the same view as me, nya!"_ He had said, I couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory. I had closed my eyes again, trying to silence my mind so I could sleep, when the phone ranged.

"Moshi Moshi, Shusu-"

"_Fuji!"_ Oishi's voice rang through my phone cutting me off, _"Tell me Eiji is with you, onegai!"_

"O-oishi, iie, he's not here. Doushita no?" I quickly got up from my bed, and flipped the light switch.

"_Kikumaru-san, called me a couple minutes ago. She said Eiji never came home. Kami-sama! I'm going over to his house."_

"I'm on my way," I pulled my sweats over my boxers; nearly tripping over the sheets that had fell on the floor. "Have you called the others?"

"_Iie, you're the only person I thought he would be with."_ I could hear his mother in the background asking questions, and Oishis heavy breathing as he – most likely – ran around his house like I was.

"I'll see you at the Kikumaru's." I quickly said, and hung up without hearing his reply, if he did.

"Onee-san!" I called rushing out my room, pulling a t-shirt over my head. "Onee-san!"

I nearly ran into her as she came out her room, her face filled with concern. "What is it Shusuke?"

"Yu-Yumiko," I panted, "onegai, take me to Eiji's house."

"Nani? Shu-chan, it's nearly one in the morning!"

I frantically shook my head, "Eiji is missing."

"Oh my…okay. Give me a second." She went back into her room, and not even a minute later came out dressed.

Oishi was already there, with his mom and little sister when we arrived. His mom was over with Eiji's mom, who was in near hysterics.

"Have the police been called?" I asked Eiji's brother, Reiichi, who had let us in.

"Hai," He blew his brown hair out of his eye and bit his lower lip. "But they can't do anything unless he is gone for 24 hrs." His blue eyes narrowed angrily, "they told Otou-san, that maybe he just ran away." He shook his head, "Eiji wouldn't do that. Why would he do that, he has everything here."

"I know." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I know."

"I finally got in touch with Oji-san!" A voice I recognized as Eiji's oldest brother rang from upstairs. "The emergency operator called him on his radio." He came from down stairs and went over to mother.

"Oji-san, is a Police Sergeant." Reiichi explained, "Onegai, go into the kitchen and…make your self at home."

While making my way to the kitchen, my sister had gone to comfort Eiji's sisters, Oishi joined me.

"Did you call anyone else?" I asked him once we settled down at the table.

"Iie." He pulled his phone from his pocket and I flipped mine open.

We both called the other members, and not really surprised, no one answered – it was nearly two in the morning, but we left messages on their voicemails.

"I…I can't believe this." He said while sitting at the kitchen table, "I just can't."

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there, staring out the kitchen window.

Where are you, Eiji?

-------------------------

"I said, I want people on this case NOW!" Hawatari Soubi yelled into the phone, standing in the leaving room of his sisters house. "I know the damned procedure! This is my Oigo-chan!" He paused, tapping his foot on the floor. "Arigatou." He flipped his phone shut and went over to his sister and brother in law.

"We have a official case now. Did you find recent pictures of him."

"Hai." She said handing him a album.

"All this, imouto?" He flipped through the album, "These are all of him." He added with a low whistle at the thick album.

"Just this year." His brother in law added in, holding his wife closely to him. "He's our baby."

"Ano, there are more, in a Tennis Magazine." Oishi, added from the door way, "They have him at different angels and everything."

"Arigatou." Soubi said to the boy, looking at him and Fuji who was standing beside him. "You're my Oi-chan's friends, ne?"

"Hai, Hawatari-san." Fuji said with a nod.

"Would you mind if I ask a couple questions?" He looked at the two boys and then glanced towards their family members for approval.

"Of course."

They settled back in the kitchen, while Yuiko served them tea. "When was the last time you saw Eiji?"

"Earlier today, ano, yesterday. We all had burgers together today around 5."

"Who is 'we'?"

"All of the Regular Members, we normally hang out together. After we got burgers, we all went home, planning to do something…today. I don't know why I didn't walk him all the way home…I normally do. Oh kami-sama! If I would've just walked him home!"

"Shu-chan! You can't blame yourself, I asked you to watch Ani!" Oishi's mother quickly rushed over to her son, holding him. "Its not your fault."

"She's right. No one is to blame."

"That man." Fuji said suddenly, he was shaking the cup in his hand slightly rattling against the saucer underneath.

"Nani? What man?"

"At the Burger Stand…the man with the glasses."

-------------------------

**Glossary:**

Doushita no: What happened/whats going on?

Onegai: Please.

Iie: No

Kami-sama: God, Higherpower

Nani: What?

Imouto: little sister

Onee-san: big sister

Otou-san: Father

Oji-san-Uncle

Oigo-chan(Oi-chan)- Nephew

: coughs : Review please!


	4. Part Three: Finally Mine

**Part Three of Dark Promises**

**Part Three: Finally Mine**

Thank you for all the reviews and support!

Again, warning- some sexual refrences. HINTS OF NCS (RAPE) NOTHING GRAPHIC BUT IT IS STILL HERE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Again nothing graphic, but it is still in this chapter and will be in many in the future.

This chapter is short. But I will update again soon.

---------------

When I woke up the first thing I was aware of was that I had a pounding headache.

I tried to bring my hands to my face to rub my temples, that's when I discovered that they were over my head and tied. My eyes quickly snapped open and I found myself in a dark room, the lonely light was coming from a lamp in a little corner. I was on my back, lying on a bed.

"Y-you're finally awake, Einjeru." A voice rang out in the dimly lit room.

I turned my head to the direction, looking for the voice source. In the corner of the room was just a dark figure, a small amber light flickering at me. A cigarette. "I've been waiting fo-for a long time. You be-been o-out for over 3 hours."

"Who are you?" I said, and found my throat was dry making my voice hoarse.

His dark figure stepped closer to me, I still couldn't see him clearly, I could tell he was tall and lean and he was wearing a white muscle shirt. He stopped at the foot of the bed taking another puff of his cigarette. He pulled the stick from his mouth; I couldn't help but to follow the cherry tip of the cigarette. "Kikumaru….Eiji." He said slow, carelessly flicking the ashes onto the floor. He placed his knee on the bed, leaning forward slightly. His face coming into view.

"W…who are you?" I repeated. He looked familiar to me, but I could not put my finger on it. He was pale, bright green eyes with darkened circles underneath, his face looked unshaven.

He took his hand, holding the cigarette between its fingers, and touched my cheeked. I turned my head and tried to pull away, which he found amusing.

"Einjeru…" I could feel the bed go down as more weight was added to it. He was over me, his legs on each side of me straddling my lower half.

"Onegai…let me go." I begged him, my vision was starting to blur and I began crying.

"Shhh, koibito. Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I let a chocked sob escape as he lowered himself on me, placing his prickly cheek against mine. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated

"Let me go..." I sobbed again.

"Iie. I can't, I finally have you. I can't let you go." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my shine and causing more tears to escape from my eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"ITAI!" I screamed as a burning, piercing pain shot through my arm. "Itai!" I couldn't stop screaming. My fear was released and the hysterics came.

"Kuso!" He was off me, by not gone, his hands were still on me, he was trying to clam me down "G-gomen, koi. Gomen. It was my cigarette!"

_I'm afraid. I want to go home. I want to be home with my family. Safe and in bed, maybe even having a pillow fight with Reiichai. _

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Nee-chan! Nii-chan! I want to go home! LET ME GO!"

His calloused hand covered my mouth, stuffing it with some type of cloth. "Urusai!" He said forcefully pressing down harder on my mouth. "Urusai!"

--------------

**Stalkers Point of View**

**---------------**

I sighed, as he finally fell silent, only small whimpers came from his beautiful form. I rolled off of him, lying next to him, looking down at the angel beside me. After for so long, he was mine.

Finally mine.

"Who I am you asked?"

I brought my hand down touching his cheek, he tried to pull away. But, he couldn't go too far. "I saw you, last summer at the beach with your family. Remember? You were playing beach volley ball…your laugh was what made me notice you. Then," I smirked looking at his beautiful face, "I found you in Tokyo. I took a job working with Konno-san as a assistant in his store."

Konno-san, he was a man who owned a Tennis shop that most of the kids in different Tennis Clubs came to for anything they needed. One of those kids, of course, was Eiji. I couldn't help but to let my smile grow as Eiji's eyes grew large at the mention of the trusted mans name.

I licked my lips and brought them down on my beloved's forehead. "I've been waiting for so long to do this." I moved my hand under his shirt, touching his soft skin. I couldn't help but to chuckle as he shivered under my touch. "I must…" My desire for this boy was growing with each passing second and so was my member, incased within my jeans.

"Gaman dekinai…" I groaned loudly, ripping the orange shirt from the boy's body. His muffled screams went to deaf ears and his panicked squirming only managed to turn me on more. My hands went to the top of his kaki shorts and I again licked my lips.

I began to unbutton his shorts, pulling them down along with briefs underneath.

"How cute." I smirked looking at his face. His eyes were tightly shut but his tears managed to seep through. "Eiji…Einjeru. I leaned down kissing around his naval, "I'm going to have you. I can-can't wait any longer. I need you now."

His breathing quickened his whimpers grew louder and his squirming became more depreate as he realized what I was talking about. His blue-grey eyes snapped open, as wide as saucers, just begging me.

_Let you go? No, I cannot do that my love._

My clothes soon joined his on the floor, and finally after many months, I was inside my angel. Filling him, giving him all my love, me desire, my NEED.

Finally, I was able to have what I've been wanting.

Kikumaru Eiji, was finally mine…inside and out.

----------------

**TBC**

**--------------**

OMG! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MY EIJI! I'm so sorry!...Uh, no I'm not. I love you but I love to torture you also.

Also, I'll try to downgrade to use of Japanese, just so hard to do. Being born in Japan I feel things sound better in a certain language and just ridiculous in another. But, I will try!

I will be posting the more graphic version else where. Possibly on my friends Livejournal once it is up I will provide a link in the next chapters for anyone who is interested in it.

**Translations:**

Gaman dekinai: I can't resist

Einjeru: Angel

Urusai: Shut up


End file.
